Day of Disaster
by Khion Lore
Summary: Yugi is invited to an Easter party, but after falling flat on his face, his day goes downhill.


**YU-GI-OH  
****Day of Disaster**

* * *

**Art:** Ok, this is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fic, so I hope you enjoy it. And yes, I know the characters are a bit off (i.e. Yami and Yugi) but being a humorous fic, I thought a slight change to their usual, serious nature would be good.

* * *

Yugi Moto woke up Easter Saturday; he was very excited about a party he had been invited to by Joey, Tristan and Teá. He was so excited about it that when his alarm rang at 6am, he was so surprised by it that he fell out of bed and landed flat on his face. Yami appeared next to him wearing a smirk.

"Have a nice trip Yugi?" he chuckled, trying to hide his amusement. Yugi just glared at his friend.

"Ha ha ha." Yugi laughed sarcastically, picking himself up. "Someone's in a good mood I see." Yugi grumbled then walked over to his dresser. He got out his favourite shirt, jacket and jeans and pulled them on, however, his shirt had shrunk in the last wash and now he was annoyed.

"Grandpa must've put my shirt in with the hot-water clothes," he grumbled, picking out an old, crumpled shirt that he disliked, but put on anyway. By this stage, Yami was howling with laugher.

"You are having such a bad day," he laughed, gasping for air because he was laughing so hard. "What's causing you to have such bad luck?"

"How should I know?" Yugi snapped, his words sounding harsher than he realised. Yami stopped laughing and looked at Yugi seriously.

"I'm sorry," Yugi said quietly. "It's just that I'm so excited about this party tonight, and now I'm having all this bad luck."

"Don't worry about it," Yami reassured him, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I occasionally have my bad days as well. One time I was walking along the Nile and I slipped and fell in the river, nearly getting eaten by crocodiles. You should've seen my face. I got told that I looked like I was about to faint. My friends nagged me about it for ages." Yugi giggled at this, and thought that these mishaps were just temporary.

How wrong he was. By mid-afternoon, Yugi had broken his Grandpa's favourite cup, dropped his cards, stood on his _Dark Magician_, and burnt his mouth on some hot coffee. Grandpa had sent Yugi outside whilst he cleaned up. Whilst out there, Yugi cleaned up his _Dark Magician_ card, which had a dirty shoeprint on it. Apart from the stepping-on-the-card part, Yami thought the whole ordeal was hilarious. Yugi was brooding and, as 5 o'clock rolled around, Yugi was dressed and ready to go (he had found another shirt to wear, his old black one).

That night, Yugi was late to the party, and, by the time he'd gotten to Joey's house where the party was being held, the lights were out and no cars were parked anywhere in sight. Yugi thought that they had all gone out so he walked up the stairs to Joey's front door. To his surprise, the door was open a crack, and Yugi peered inside. Inside was dark, but he could vaguely see the outlines of some of the furniture. He had just walked in and closed the door when…

WEOOOOOOOOTTT! POP! CRACK!

Yugi turned towards the kitchen where the sounds were coming from and ran in.

"SURPRISE!" Joey, Tristan, Te�, Duke, Rebekka, Serenity, Grandpa and Professor Hawkins shouted as he walked in. Yugi was shocked.

"Wha…?" He tried to speak, but was lost for words. He noticed that the sounds had come from Joey blowing a noisemaker, popping a balloon and dropping a plate of chips on the floor. It was Joey that first came over to Yugi.

"Happy Easter bud!" said Joey, patting Yugi on the back. Even though the style of the party was like that of a birthday, or a Christmas function, Yugi was glad to see he hadn't missed it. "Did you enjoy your day?"

"No, it's been lousy," Yugi said sadly.

"Let me guess," said Joey. "You fell out of bed…"

"…had a too small t-shirt…" added Tristan.

"…burnt your mouth…" Duke said.

"…trod on your _Dark Magician_…" Rebekka answered.

"…and then thought you were late." Grandpa added.

"Yeah!" replied Yugi, amazed. "How did you know?"

"Grandpa told us…" Teá told him. "But we had made it a surprise party for you for everything you've done for us!"

"Thanks guys," replied Yugi. After that, Yugi had a great time. Joey wanted a piece of the chocolate cake, but Tristan held him back.

"I want the first piece!" protested Joey.

"Not before I get it!" Tristan retaliated.

"Um, guys?" said Yugi, making the two of them look over. There they saw Yugi, Te�, Duke, Rebekka, Serenity, Grandpa, and Professor Hawkins already eating the chocolate cake. There were two pieces left. After a quick glance at each other, Joey and Tristan made an all out dash for the cake, hit the bench and knocked themselves out. Everyone laughed.

"Well, today has not been the best of days," Yugi commented. "But this party is the best…it even has its own comedy act." And everyone laughed.

* * *

**Art:** It's a very bad story, I know, but I have difficulty writing humour. This is a one-shot, so I hope you like it. Please read and review, and please no flames, because I'll just use them to warm up. 


End file.
